Grief Sessions
by purplecat41877
Summary: Chloe gives the turtles a chance to talk about how they feel about losing Splinter. First chapter told from Chloe's point of view; second from Mikey's; third from Donny's; fourth from Raph's; fifth from Leo's.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ninja Turtles are not mine but Chloe is. Please do not sue and no flames.

**Grief Sessions**

Since the turtles moved in with my grandparents and I a couple weeks ago, they've been sleeping in the living room instead of their own rooms. I was starting to get really worried about them especially since their sensei died of pneumonia a couple weeks ago.

I decided to give them grief counseling sessions. Hopefully, talking about how they felt about Splinter's death would help.

For the past couple weeks, I'd been cooking and working on broken items. Mikey and Donny were grateful that I was covering their normal activities for the time being.

I left my bedroom and headed for the living room. The turtles were sitting on the sofa.

"How are all of you doing?" I asked the turtles.

"We're trying to hang in there but it's not that easy," Donny said.

"Would it be a problem if I talked to you individually and then as a group?" I asked.

"That would be fine," Leo said after glancing at his brothers who nodded.

"Who's going to be first?" Raph asked.

"Mikey, how about you?" I suggested.

"Sure, Chloe," Mikey replied.

The turtles stood up, wrapped their arms around each other, squeezed tightly, and then released each other. Then Mikey and I joined hands and we walked out of the room.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe and I entered the cat area and we let go of each other's hands. I was wondering why Chloe brought me in here.

"I thought we could have our session in here," Chloe explained.

"What kind of session?" I asked.

"A grief session. You and your brothers haven't said or done much of anything since you lost your sensei. I'm getting worried."

"I really want Master Splinter to come back. I miss him so much and it really hurts."

I dropped to my knees and broke down completely. Chloe gathered me in her arms and the two of us squeezed each other tightly while she rubbed my shell.

Eventually, I managed to get down to hiccups and then sniffles. Then Chloe and I released each other.

"Do you remember any good times with Splinter?" Chloe asked.

"I remember when he taught me to make pizza for the first time and I ended up wearing some of the dough," I replied while laughing which I hadn't done since Splinter's death.

"Mikey, it's great to hear you laughing again."

"Thanks, Chloe."

"Want some help with making dinner later?"

"Sure, that would be awesome."

"Would you mind getting Donny?"

"No problem."

I rushed out of the room. When I got to the living room, my brothers were surprised to see how happy I was.

"What happened in there?" Raph demanded.

"Chloe helped me remember some good stuff," I replied.

"It's great to see you smiling again, Mikey," Leo said.

"Thanks, Leo," I said. "By the way, Donny, Chloe wants to see you next. She's in the room with the cats."

"I'll head over there now," Donny said.

Donny and I wrapped our arms around each other and released each other a couple minutes later. Then Donny left the living room.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

I entered the area with the cats and saw Chloe playing with them. She stopped when she saw me.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked.

"You haven't set foot in your lab for the past couple weeks," Chloe replied. "I don't mind helping you out but I'm really worried about you."

"I wish I could've done something to save Master Splinter," I said, my voice breaking. "We did our best and it did no good and now he's gone."

"It wasn't either of our faults that nothing worked," Chloe said. "You shouldn't blame yourself for his death."

Chloe and I had taken care of Splinter in his last couple weeks. Sometimes it got to be too much for me and Chloe would allow me to take a break and she would handle things until I felt OK enough to return to the room.

I sat down on the sofa and took several deep breaths to calm myself. I squeezed my eyes shut but I wasn't able to stop the floodgates from opening.

I felt Chloe gather me in her arms and I wrapped my arms around her and broke down completely. Chloe gently rubbed my shell while I released the pain of losing Splinter.

Several minutes later, Chloe and I released each other. Then she wiped my eyes with her thumbs.

"What should we work on next?" I asked.

"We need to get you to start spending time in your lab again," Chloe replied.

"Any ideas?"

"I'll go with you every day until you start going on your own."

"When should we start?"

"After dinner."

"I'm not really hungry."

"You need to eat something."

I reluctantly agreed to eat some dinner later. I hoped I would be able to since I currently had no appetite.

"Should I get Raph next?" I asked.

"Sure," Chloe replied.

Chloe and I wrapped our arms around each other and released each other a few minutes later. Then I left the cat area wondering if Chloe's plan to get me back in the lab would work.

When I entered the living room, my brothers were sitting on the sofa. They stood up and came over to me when they saw me.

"You all right, Donny?" Leo asked with concern.

"A little better than I've been lately," I replied.

"Glad to hear it," Mikey said with a grin.

"By the way, Raph, it's your turn," I said.

"Be back in a while," Raph said.

Raph and I wrapped our arms around each other and we released each other a couple minutes later. After Raph left the room, I sat down on the sofa with Mikey and Leo and we talked for a while.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

I stepped into the room with the cats where Chloe was waiting for me. I sat on the sofa and Chloe sat down next to me.

"Ready to talk?" Chloe asked gently.

"Splinter was always there for me when my anger got out of control and now he's gone," I said, my voice breaking. "I don't know where to turn now."

"I'm always here whenever you and your brothers need to talk."

"Thanks but that doesn't change the fact that Master Splinter is dead and buried and can no longer talk to me. I really appreciate you letting my brothers and I live here but I really miss Splinter."

Chloe held out her arms and I fell into them and we wrapped our arms around each other. I felt my throat tighten and I buried my face in her shoulder and broke down completely.

Several minutes later, I pulled away from Chloe. Then I pulled myself together.

"Feel any better?" Chloe asked.

"A little but not much," I replied.

"How about remembering some good times you had with Splinter?"

"I remember how excited I was we started training. My brothers and I were 2 back then."

I started mentioned all the things I learned from Splinter. Chloe listened patiently the whole time.

"Anything else you need to get out?" Chloe asked with concern.

"When I was with Splinter without my brothers for the last time, he told me that he loved me," I choked out, the floodgates opening.

"Splinter told your brothers that he loved them, too," Chloe said as she gathered me in her arms.

"I miss him so much," I said, breaking down completely in Chloe's arms as she held me tightly.

Chloe and I held each other for a while. Eventually, we released each other.

"Would you be able to get Leo?" Chloe asked.

"Sure," I replied.

Chloe and I wrapped our arms around each other and we released each other a couple minutes later. Then I went back to the living room where my brothers were.

"You OK, Raph?" Donny asked with concern.

"For now," I replied.

"Why don't we hang and talk?" Mikey suggested.

"Leo, it's your turn," I said.

"I'll be back soon," Leo said.

Leo and I wrapped our arms around each other, squeezed tightly, and then we released each other. Leo left the room and then Mikey, Donny, and I wrapped our arms around each other.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

I entered the area with the cats where Chloe was waiting. I went over to the sofa and sat down and Chloe sat down next to me.

"You all right?" Chloe asked with concern.

"Whenever I needed guidance with my leadership skills, Splinter would always help me and now he's gone," I said, my voice breaking. "I'm not sure who I can turn to now."

Chloe gathered me in her arms. I wrapped my arms around her and broke down completely.

Chloe gently rubbed my shell and rocked me back and forth. I started hiccupping a few minutes later and then broke down completely again.

We held each other for a long time until I released all of the pain inside me. Then we released each other.

"Feel better now?" Chloe asked.

"I can't believe I fell apart like that," I replied.

"You needed to get the pain out of your system."

"I guess you're right."

"Ready to join your brothers for the group session?"

"I suppose I am."

Chloe and I stood up and joined hands. Then we headed over to the living room were my brothers were waiting.

"It's time for the group session," Chloe announced.

My brothers and I nodded in agreement while we looked at each other. Then we sat down on the sofa and Chloe sat in a chair.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

"Why don't we get started?" Chloe suggested.

"Like talk about Splinter?" Mikey asked and Chloe nodded.

"He did our best to make sure we were safe," Leo said.

"He taught us a lot of things along with how to defend ourselves," Donny said.

"He loved all of us very much and we also loved him very much," Raph said.

"He was a great father and Sensei to all of us," Mikey said and then broke down completely.

Donny gathered Mikey in his arms. Leo reached under the sofa, pulled out a photo album, and put it on the table.

The turtles started looking through the album. There were photos of when they were little and Splinter was in quite a few of the pictures. They felt lumps forming in their throats as they looked through the album. When they were finished looking through the album, they stood up, wrapped their arms around each other, and the floodgates broke open.

Eventually, the turtles released each other. Then they sat back down on the sofa.

"I feel that Sensei died too soon," Leo said, the floodgates opening. "I'm not ready to be in charge on my own. I really need Sensei for guidance involving my leadership skills. I wasn't prepared for him to pass until my brothers and I were at least 30."

"Leo, you're a great leader with or without Splinter," Donny said, wrapping his arms around Leo who returned the gesture and broke down completely.

Mikey wrapped his arms around Leo's waist. Raph settled for the middle. Donny, Mikey, and Raph tightened their hold on their eldest brother's shaking body. They allowed him to release the pain of losing Splinter without saying anything.

"Feel any better now?" Chloe asked Leo once his brothers released him.

"For the time being," Leo replied.

"Why don't the 4 of you do something for yourselves?" Chloe said. "You don't have to be together all the time. There is such a thing as too much togetherness. You can start getting back to the activities you did before you lost Splinter. Also, please talk about Splinter when you need to and remember the good times you had."

The turtles realized that Chloe was right. They needed to spend time by themselves.

"Chloe, want to help me in the lab?" Donny asked.

"Sure," Chloe replied.

"Guess I should get back to practicing my ninja moves," Leo said.

"Time to get back to the punching bag," Raph said.

"I'll be in the kitchen," Mikey said.

Mikey, Leo, and Raph left the room. Donny and Chloe headed for the new lab.

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Raph had just set up the punching bag in the new dojo and was currently working out on it. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Leo doing katas and noticed that they were way off.

"You all right, Leo?" Raph asked with concern.

"Not really," Leo replied. "Why do you ask?"

"I may not be as good with katas as you but I can tell that yours are way off right now."

"I can't get my mind off how much I miss Splinter."

Raph stopped worked out on the punching bag. He went over to Leo, put an arm around him, led him over to the bench, and the two them sat down.

"We all miss him," Raph said.

"He's always been there when we needed him and now he's gone," Leo said.

Raph gathered Leo in his arms. Leo wrapped his arms around Raph grateful for the comfort.

* * *

Donny and Chloe entered the new lab. They started unpacking the boxes that were in the room and started setting up.

"I've never realized how much I missed working in my lab until now," Donny said.

"Want me to help you set this place up like your old lab?" Chloe asked.

Donny nodded and he and Chloe continued setting up. When they were done, the lab looked amazing.

"Thanks, Chloe."

"My pleasure."

Donny got the computer set up and turned it on. Chloe gave him the password to the wireless router which he put in a safe place.

Donny and Chloe spent some time working in the lab. Eventually, they cleaned up and left the lab.

* * *

Later on, the turtles and Chloe were sitting at the dining room table. They were eating chicken burgers that Mikey had prepared.

"Is the burger OK?" Mikey asked Donny, noticing that his brother was just nibbling at it.

"It's fine," Donny replied absently.

"You all right, Donny?" Leo asked with concern.

"I'm fine!" Donny snapped and his brothers along with Chloe gasped.

"Donny, you hardly snap at anyone," Raph said. "I don't know about you but that's not my idea of fine."

"CHLOE AND I TOOK CARE OF SPLINTER DURING HIS LAST COUPLE WEEKS AND WE DID EVERYTHING WE COULD TO SAVE HIM AND HE STILL DIED!" Donny exploded and the others were shocked but they also knew that he needed to get the pain out. "HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF YOU TRIED EVERYTHING TO SAVE A LOVED ONE AND FAILED? I KNOW CHLOE MENTIONED THIS WASN'T MY FAULT BUT I STILL FEEL RESPONSIBLE! IF I HAD WORKED HARDER, I COULD'VE SAVED HIM AND HE WOULD STILL BE ALIVE!"

Raph gathered Donny in his arms as his brother dropped to his knees and broke down completely. Raph gently rubbed his brother's shell and rocked him back and forth.

"Donny, Splinter's death wasn't your fault," Leo said, wrapping his arms around his brother.

"You and Chloe did the best you could," Mikey said, also wrapping his arms around Donny.

"It was just his time to go," Raph said, squeezing his brother tightly.

"If you hadn't brought Splinter here when you did, he might've died a lot sooner," Chloe said gently.

Donny tightened his hold on Raph who managed to get him down to hiccups and then sniffles. Eventually, the turtles released each other.

"Sorry about getting you drenched," Donny said to Raph.

"No problem," Raph said.

"Please talk to us if something's bothering you," Leo said to Donny.

"We don't really enjoy seeing you upset," Mikey said.

"Any of you can talk to me if needed or you just want to hang out," Chloe offered.

"Thanks for letting us live here, Chloe," Donny said.

"Glad to help," Chloe said. "Ready to get back to eating?"

The turtles nodded and they sat down with Chloe and finished their dinner. They cleaned up when they were done.

Chloe was pleased when she saw the turtles go about their own activities. Later on, she planned to try to get them to sleep in their own rooms.

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Later on, the turtles and Chloe were eating hot fudge brownie sundaes with chocolate ice cream at the dining room table. Chloe and Mikey had prepared them in the kitchen.

"Enjoying the sundaes?" Chloe asked.

"Good job," Raph said.

"I love this sundae," Mikey said.

"Tastes really good," Leo said.

"I agree with everyone else," Donny said.

"Later on, I'm going to try to get all of you to sleep in your own rooms," Chloe said. "You need to start sleeping again on your own."

The turtles realized that Chloe had a point. They nodded in agreement.

Eventually, the sundaes were finished. Everyone cleaned up before leaving the dining room.

* * *

Later that night, the turtles were in Mikey's new room. Mikey got into his new bed.

Chloe went over to Mikey and the two of them wrapped their arms around each other. Then they released each other.

Donny went over to the bed and sat down. He and Mikey wrapped their arms around each other.

"Night, Mikey. Love you."

"Night, Donny. Love you, too."

Mikey and Donny released each other and Donny got up. Raph sat on the bed and he and Mikey wrapped their arms around each other.

"Night, Mikey. Love you."

"Night, Raph. Love you, too."

Mikey and Raph released each other and Raph got up. Leo sat on the bed and he and Mikey wrapped their arms around each other.

"Night, Mikey. Love you."

"Night, Leo. Love you, too."

Mikey and Leo released each other and Leo got up. Mikey watched his brothers and Chloe exit the room and then fell asleep.

* * *

Donny was in his new bed. He and Chloe wrapped their arms around each other and then released each other.

Raph sat down on the bed. He and Donny wrapped their arms around each other.

"Night, Donny. Love you."

"Night, Raph. Love you, too."

Donny and Raph released each other and Raph got up. Leo sat down and he and Donny wrapped their arms around each other.

"Night, Donny. Love you."

"Night, Leo. Love you, too."

Donny and Leo released each other and Leo got up. Donny watched Raph, Leo, and Chloe leave the room and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Raph got into his new bed. He and Chloe wrapped their arms around each other and then released each other.

Leo sat down on the bed. He and Raph wrapped their arms around each other.

"Night, Raph. Love you."

"Night, Leo. Love you, too."

Raph and Leo released each other and Leo got up. Raph watched Leo and Chloe leave the room and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Leo and Chloe were standing in front of Leo's new room and the two of them wrapped their arms around each other. They released each other a few minutes later and Leo went into the room and closed the door.

Later on, Chloe checked on the turtles and found each of them in their own rooms sleeping soundly. She had a feeling that the turtles were going to be fine.

Chloe got herself ready for bed. Then she headed for her room, got into her bed, and fell asleep.

The End


End file.
